You Are My Sunshine
by chivasinstead1
Summary: Drabble. Brian finds out what Justin did for him after the situation with Kip. SLASH. R&R.


Sort of a filler for Episode 14 in Season One, after Brian's harrassment case has been dropped. I always wondered if he found out what Justin did for him, so I decided to write my own version of what I like to think happened. I may have missed bits out - it's been a while since I've seen the episode - but I think it makes sense as a whole.

I own nothing. And there's a little bit of swearing. But other than that, enjoy. =]

* * *

"What are you, Mr Teflon? Shit just doesn't stick to you." Melanie's tone held traces of disgust as she flopped back into her chair. Brian simply shrugged and pressed his lips together.

He didn't understand what had just happened. Kip had been adamant that he was going to suffer, so it made no sense for him to drop the case so suddenly. "I guess that's that. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He stood swiftly and left the boardroom, heading to the nearest desk and asking for Kip Thomas, receiving an odd look from the receptionist there.

"I'm sorry, Mr Kinney. He isn't in today." Brian frowned slightly at the woman, before stalking off without a reply and making his way back to his own office. He had a feeling that Kip would make an appearance at Babylon that night and he would make sure that he tracked that asshole down.

--

The dance floor was crowded and the regular 'thumpa thumpa' was blaring in his ears as Brian manoeuvred his way through the crowd. He'd asked around and knew that Kip had come in tonight. He eventually spotted him lingering near the door to the backroom, and walked more determinedly towards the man.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Brian leant in close his ear, smirking when Kip jumped a little. He straightened up as Kip turned around, his eyes narrowing as the other man moved slightly closer.

Kip had the balls to shrug nonchalantly. "Figured if I did, you'd owe me. That it'd be more beneficial if we were on the same side, if you will." He was leering at Brian now, winding an arm around Brian's waist as he stood to his full height.

Brian scoffed and shook his head, pushing Kip's arms away roughly before grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Cut the shit, you little twat. And what makes you think I'd wanna fuck you again?"

Kip scowled, struggling against Brian's hold before speaking. "Get off me."

Brian grinned. "Gladly will, right after you tell me why you called off the case."

The smaller man continued to struggle against the wall. "Jesus. Like you didn't know that little blonde fucker tried to blackmail me. It wouldn't surprise me if you'd paid him yourself."

Brian started. "Blonde fucker?" He frowned, genuinely confused.

Kip scoffed and glanced over Brian's shoulders for a few moments, before looking back and inclining his head towards the other end of the club. "_That _blonde fucker."

Brian followed his gaze to Justin, who was leaning casually against the bar with Ted. "That little…" He trailed off as his eyes returned to Kip, before he scoffed and moved so that their faces were almost touching. "Actually, I had nothing to do with that but I'll be sure to thank him. Several times." He let go of Kip's shirt and patted his cheek condescendingly, smirking as he left and moved towards Sunshine.

"Hey." Brian sidled up to Justin, leaning both hands against the bar so that the younger man was trapped between them. Justin smiled, eyes slipping closed as Brian leant forward and pressed their lips together.

Brian knew he'd never be the sentimental type. There was no way he'd directly thank Justin for saving his ass; but he made sure to hold him a little closer, kiss him deeper and for a little longer. When he eventually pulled away, both were breathless and Justin looked a little stunned.

Brian smirked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning down to speak directly into Justin's ear. "C'mon Sunshine, let's dance". Justin didn't get the chance to reply before he pulled him into the tight crowd, arms wrapping around his torso as he pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

Phew. First story posted!

R&R if you can. Thank you.

xC


End file.
